


The Force Has Vistors

by PokemonMasterette



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonMasterette/pseuds/PokemonMasterette
Summary: "Ash...this isn't our world." Gladion tells him."Stop! Intruders!" Luke shouts, throwing them back with the force."Damn it, now what." Gladion muttered.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Force Has Vistors

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from my neighbor, as today is May 4th.

An Ultra Wormhole. That's what started this. All that had happened was that Gladion was called to an Ultra Wormhole, and Ash, being, well, himself, wanted to follow. 

"Ready?" Gladion asked. Ash nodded. Gladion called out Silvally and the two get on. They go into the Ultra Wormhole, not ready for what happens. 

They went through, but it wasn't the world they thought. "Ash, this isn't our world." Gladion muttered. "Intruders! Stop!" Luke Skywalker shouts, using the force the throw them backward. "Damn it, now what?" Gladion asked aloud. "who are you? And better yet, what gives?" Ash asked, getting up, Pikachu following. Gladion called back Silvally, having a feel this wasn't going to end well. 

"Who are you?" Luke asked them back. "I'm Ash Ketchum, Pokemon Master!" he replied. "And I'm Gladion...Ultra Beast Fighter." Gladion shouted. "what? What's a Pokemon? Are you from the Dark Side?" They shook their heads, but he didn't believe them, and used The Force to pick up Ash. 

"H-hey! Put me down!" Ash shouted, slightly annoyed and slightly scared. "why should I? For all I know, you're a spy!" Gladion rolled his eyes. " _One idiot forgetting to take his pills is never enough."_ He thought to himself. "We ain't spies! We come from the Alola Region of the Pokemon World!" Ash replied. "Pika!" Pikachu said, making the point sucure. 

Luke looked both of the teens up and down. The feisty one, Ash, didn't seem to enjoy this, and the other one, Gladion, was standing up against the wall, watchig this happen with his hands in his pockets. He sighed. "Well, I'm taking you two with me, like it or not." He said. "What if we just go back to our world?" Ash asked. Luke sighed and again, and threw him against the wall, barely missing Gladion. "Not an option." he said, pulling outa lightsaber. 

"Crap." Gladion mutters. "What does that thing do?" Ash asked. "This." the man pulled up a piece of steel, and slashed right through it. "And it can do so much more to people who don't listen." Now Ash is hiding behind Gladion, who kicks him in the knee. 

They follow him back to base. The minute they enter, everyone knows, and a couple people use the force to make them fly backward.

"Frick." Gladion muttered, hitting his head. "Intruders!" A robot says, and for the first time, they get a glance at what was outside. Space.

They were picked up again, and Luke's eyes widened. "No! C3po! Stop this now!" he quickly called everyone to stop, and Ash and Gladion were dropped. 

"This is getting old." Ash muttered, rubbing the side he landed on. "You're never coming with me again." Gladion told him. "Deal." Ash replied. 

At base, they asked the two a bunch of questions, most of witch they didn't know the answer to. "Okay, fine. You can go back to the world you came from." Luke says. "Thanks." Gladion tells him, and gets up with Ash behind him. 

He didn't say the truth. He already knew Gladion. Gladion's father was Luke's brother. Him and Lillie had been here dozen of times with their father. But because of that boy, he had to play it otherwise. 

"Well, that was intresting." Ash said. "What would be cooler than a Pokemon Trainer who was a Jedi?" Gladion smiled at the comment. "Me." he replied. "Why?" Ash asked. Gladion pulled out of his bag a lightsaber, and showed Ash. Ash gasped at the purple lighted thing. "Wow." he breathed. "Yeah. I know more ther ethan you will ever. And don't tell anyone I showed you that, esspecially not Lillie." Gladion replied. Ash nodded, but in his head he had one thught circling. " _I'm friends with a Jeti Pokemon trainer!"_


End file.
